No Mr Matthews today, kids!
by bookwormfoodjunkie75
Summary: A day when Mr. Matthews has to take a sick day, how will the class behave with him not there.


As Cory got up one Monday he wasn't feeling like himself, his throat felt scratchy and he was coughing. The clock on the nightstand read 6:05am, as he climbed outta bed, his feet touched the cold floor. He pulled on his bathrobe and went into the bathroom, as he came out Topanga was just waking up. He sneezed. "Bless you" said Topanga. He knew that taking a sick day would be unlikely as he got dressed for work, he felt worse and worse.  
>"Hi Daddy" said Riley as she came down the stairs. "I'm ready for your test today" she said as she went to the table. Cory had totally forgotten about the test that he was going to give the class today and hadn't even written it out yet.<br>"There isn't going to be a test today, Riley" Cory said with a cough this time.  
>Riley knew that something was wrong with her Dad but she didn't know what it was, he didn't seem like himself this morning.<br>"You know I'm not going to be home today to get Auggie from school, right" said Topanga as she came downstairs.  
>"Yeah, I know" said Cory "I'll pick him up at 3:30" he said just before he sneezed<br>"Bless you" said Topanga  
>It has been a couple years since Cory had taken a sick day and even thou he had taken a few days off the week before, it was because Riley was sick. He thought that the sickness would by pass him. He never even caught the stomach bug that the whole family had last year during Christmas.<br>As he looked at his food on his plate, it wasn't looking too good anymore. His head was starting to throb and he felt like he had a fever.  
>"So what are we going to be doing in class, if we aren't taking the test?" ask Riley<br>Cory wasn't sure how to answer that question, he didn't really have anything else planned but suddenly the doorbell rang.  
>"Maya's here" said Auggie<br>As Riley opened the door, Cory coughed again. "Are you sure you're okay" asked Topanga  
>"I'm fine" said Cory "Never been better" Cory said just before he sneezed<br>"I am not sure about that" said Topanga who felt Cory's forehead "You're feel warm" she said "I think that you may have caught the same thing Riley had last week" she said  
>"I'm okay" said Cory getting up from the table<br>"I think you should stay home if you're sick" said Maya as she stood at the door "You wouldn't want any of your students getting sick.  
>Cory realized now how bad he felt, he knew he wouldn't even make it through his first class of the day. "I guess, I could call in today" he said getting the phone.<br>"Have fun at school" he told Riley before she left "And make sure the class behaves themselves" he said just before he was about to dial.  
>Cory just knew how the class was going to behave, Farkle would probably end up teaching the class if the substitute can't he was trying to not to think about it but it kept on appearing in his head. "Yes I am Cory Matthews" Cory said as the answering machine picked up "I need a substitute to cover my classes for today". After Cory got done, he felt better, maybe taking a sick day is what he needed.<br>"Back to bed" said Topanga as she pointed to the stairs. Cory knew Topanga knew business. "I'll be up in a few minutes" she said as she put some dishes into the sink.  
>Topanga knew there was no way of making it to work today. She had to take care of Cory like Cory had taken care of her a few weeks ago. After she called in sick she headed upstairs just as Cory was about to get into bed.<br>"I'm sorry you're sick" she said  
>She took Cory's temperature which was 102.4, rubbed some vicks on his chest and feet and tried to make him feel comfortable.<br>"My poor baby" said Topanga "Anything I can get for you" she asked as she headed out the door.  
>"Some soup and some tea" said Cory as he put his head down on the pillow. He knew just what he needed was rest and that was what he was going to do, rest.<br>Back in the classroom things weren't going as planned. Cory always had plans ahead of time for a substitute and today the class was supposed to take a test on what they've been learning the past week but since he was out there wasn't going to be any test. Instead he had given the substitute written plans rather they followered them or not. The class was to read Chapters 4-5 during class and answer questions based on those Chapters and for homework he had 2 worksheets for them to do,  
>He could imagine Farkle standing on top of his desk and demanding the class get working, like he did last week when there was a substitute. He could imagine Maya walking out of the classroom without a pass, like she does when he is there.<br>"Cory" said Topanga as she stood at the door with a tray of soup and tea. As she brought it to him she placed it in front of him. "The class will be alright today" she said  
>"I don't want that medicine" Cory said as he looked at the blue liquid in the cup.<br>"It will help you" said Topanga  
>"Do what you do with the kids" he said as he sneezed "please"<br>As Topanga sat on the bed, she put the liquid medicine onto a spoon and gave it to Cory.  
>"Thank you" said Cory as he sneezed<br>"So your dad's not here today" said Maya as she stood near Riley's locker.  
>"Nope" said Riley<br>As Riley and Maya entered the classroom, they were greeted by a little old lady. "Hello class" she said as they went to their seats. The little old lady's name was Dr. Susan Brown.  
>"No Mr. Matthews today" said Farkle as he entered the classroom and saw who the substitute was.<br>As the class got started, Riley knew that this would be the day that she wouldn't be known as Mr. Matthews daughter. "Can I go to my locker?" she asked as she raised her hand.  
>"Can I go with her?" Maya said as she raised her head.<p> 


End file.
